The present invention relates to collapsible carts, and in particular to collapsible golf carts, which collapse into a compact configuration to facilitate transportation of the golf carts to and from the golf course.
Golf is a sport which requires its players to have a large selection of clubs available for use in a variety of situations. As a consequence, players frequently use a golf cart to transport their selection of clubs during a game of golf. However, golf carts are often bulky, making them difficult to store and less easily transportable to and from the golf course than may be desired.
To overcome this problem collapsible golf carts have been developed. Such carts often include foldable or removable parts. However, these collapsible golf carts tend to be cumbersome to collapse and the compactness of the collapsed configuration is limited. There is thus a need for a golf cart that can be collapsed easily into a very compact structure.